


The blackmailed Kunoichi

by Thefallen1986



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Build Divers
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Forced, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, blackmailed into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Six months before she meet the Build Divers, Ayame tried too get her teams Gunpla back, she never expected to use her body as partial payment…Underage warning
Relationships: shiba/Aya
Kudos: 1





	The blackmailed Kunoichi

“You want too what?” shuttered Ayame, she had just meet Shiba in GBN, her plan too retrieve her teams Gunpla seemed so simple, work for Shiba for a time and he would return them, but now the bastard had altered the deal  
“You heard me, work for me or no gunpla, at least two years to ruin GBN”  
Ayame folded her arms, seeing a wing zero fly by them she stuttered “P-please I’ll do anything, even those types off acts, just give me those Gunpla back”  
“Well okay than one year but you have too fuck me in IRL tonight” Shiba looked at Ayame the girl clearly disgusted with the idea off fucking him “You have six hours too decide”

Knocking on the door of Shiba’s apartment, Ayame or as she is know in real life Aya, readied herself for what ever horrific sexual acts he demands, even if she had too give up her virginity she didn’t care she needed too get those Gunpla back.

Aya bent down and gave him a blow job, choking and gagging on Shiba’s disgusting cock, the man clearly hadn’t showered for weeks and his cock stank off it, Shiba stroked her hair and pulled her close cumming all inside her, Aya chocking on his cum, Shiba ripped her top off and ravaged her boobs, suck and bitting her nipples, “Not bad Aya, now get on the bed like a dog, I’ll fuck you good” Aya whimpered but did what she was told, she got on the bed with her ass in the Shiba smirking he was taking this ninja girls first time and she knew it.

Ripping Aya’s panties Shiba took her doggy style the girl sobbing, she had her first time with this bastard, going faster and faster Shiba cummed all inside Aya’s Pussy, satisfied with taking her virginity, he massaged her breasts as he spoke “Not bad Ayame-chan, not bad, you nice and tight, if you work for me in GBN, your teams Gunpla will be returned, but if you refuse too work for me” Shiba pointed too a camera he strategically hid “I’ll be sharing your sexual exploits all over your school, understood?” Aya sobbed and nodded, this bastard had her good and proper.

Kicking her out off his apartment, Aya was sobbing, not only had Shiba violated her, taken her first time, but now she was his servant in GBN for the next year, she hoped one day this will be corrected and Shiba gets what's coming too him.

END

I can fully see Shiba being a cunt and doing this.


End file.
